We Could've Been
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: A Post-Mockingjay Hayffie Headcanon


After the rebellion, Effie stayed in the Capitol with her newly widowed cousin. She worked as a secretary for an official and babysat her niece and nephew if she can.

Effie still kept her friendship with her TEAM. She phones them everyday and visits 12 every two months, for a whole week. But the closest friendship she has is with Haymitch. Usually she'd schedule calls with Peeta and Katniss but with Haymitch, she calls when she's in need, from small everyday worries, to PTSD nightmares. Haymitch wasn't a heavy sleeper nor did he do much in his life so he was always there to answer her call (except for that occasional time he goes out). And when Effie is in 12, she is always sleeping in Haymitch's guest room. They would sometimes end up asleep leaning against eachother when one of them is plagued with nightmares.

Time passed. Katniss and Peeta got married with Gale as the best man. Katniss becomes the godmother of Gale's child. Peeta and Katniss got kids of their own. Johanna had a child (It was from a fling. The child is with the father but she visits) Finn had a girlfriend. Effie's niece got engaged. The geese had more than 7 generations.

Yet the only thing that changed with Haymitch and Effie is the gray in their hair and the wrinkles that began to fold on their skin.

More years passed, Effie felt ill. She went to the doctor to get a check-up and found out it was terminal. She only had several months to live.

In her final moments, Haymitch was with Effie.

"Princess, I always thought I'd die first," Haymitch tried to joke but it was halfhearted.

"You underestimate your liver, Haymitch," she croaked and gave him a weak but genuine smile.

"I just thought-" He couldn't go on. His lips were quivering. He bowed his head to prevent looking at her, to prevent spilling unshed tears.

Effie slowly lifted her hand and stroked his arm, a silent gesture, he understood, telling him its okay to cry.

And he did. It was almost soundless. You couldn't see his tear drenched face and the only clue you can tell he's crying is the constant shaking of his shoulders, as if shrugging fast. Eventually, he calmed down.

"People were always talking, you know," his voice was hoarse.

"About what?" Though she knew what he meant. It always hung suspended in the air even at the mere mention of both their names in a conversation. But they never talked about it. Until now.

"They think we-" Haymitch trailed off, feeling uncomfortable at the waters they were treading in.

"What about you? What do you think?"

Haymitch became silent and calculating for a while.

"We are," he finally spoke. "But aren't,"

Effie scrunched her face, puzzled with his answer.

"I didn't date anyone. You tried a few times but gave up too long ago because you said it wouldn't work out," he explained. Effie wanted to say something but he continued. "We were constantly talking or together. We're-" he seemed to hesitate a bit before going on.

"Best Friends," The word was the right word but it felt foreign in his tongue but Effie's heart swelled in glee. She felt ecstatic at his words. But soon her spirits fell a little at his next words.

"But we were too damaged by the Games to ever try to be something more,"

"Too afraid," she immediately added as the charred bodies of her parents and brother that burned in her mind, resurfaced, haunting her again. Haymitch nodded, knowing too well what is bothering her. Effie sensed the tension and decided to switch the mood.

"You know, you are an irritating, mannerless, smelly, drunken brute,"

Haymitch rolled his eyes.

"But you are my irritating, mannerless, smelly, drunken brute," she added as she touched his cheek.

"I love you too, princess," he meant it to sound sarcastic but the genuine tone he used instead surprised him.

"So much," she breathed in reply.

And Haymitch leaned in closer and pressed his lips against hers. A gentle, warm kiss. It wasn't heated or passionate. It was pure, innocent and filled with love.

After he broke the kiss, Haymitch simply sat there and held her hand for a while, until the heart monitor went wild. He called the doctors, though he knew it was time. Haymitch stayed by her grave for a few more hours after her burial.

Over a year later, Haymitch died of liver failure.


End file.
